The present invention relates to a wheel cover for use with a heavy truck and trailer wheel, and in particular, a plastic wheel cover to be mounted on the hub of a heavy truck or trailer wheel.
Such wheel covers are useful in protecting the wheel hub from dirt and debris and hence damage, and also improve the aerodynamic characteristics of the truck.